List of pop culture references in Warcraft/Mists of Pandaria
Important: Understand that this page contains (mostly) user-submitted, non-verified content. Hence it barely contains all references that exist, but only a mere fraction. If you've spotted a reference, feel free to add it down below with a compatible description. Add links if needed. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Games *' ' **There's an NPC by the name of located in Kun-Lai Summit, near the Temple of the White Tiger. Under her name appears the title, '. This would appear to be a reference to the character Chun-Li, from the Street Fighter game series. * ' **A quest called given by in Krasarang Wilds results in a part of dialog from the game Skyrim, where the guards would repeatedly say ''"I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee", which also became an internet meme later on. In the quest, while escorting Koro Mistweaver, you are attacked by a group of Riverblades, after which Koro would say: "Help me up, . I... I took an arrow in the knee...". *' ' **An NPC located in The Jade Forest by the name of is a reference to the main character of the video game series, Duke Nukem. His quotes are also said to be based on the character. *' ' **The Pet Battle System that was introduced with the launch of World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, is a reference to the Pokémon media franchise. **Additionally, the achievement is a clear reference to the series. *' ' **The quest is Peppy's Popular line from Starfox. *' ' **The achievement is a reference to the game with the same name. *' ' **The quest is a clear reference to the name of the game. *' ' ** The Numbers on are a date and time stamp for when Diablo3 went online, May 15th, 2012 at 12:01AM PDT. * ** There is a NPC named at Dawn's Blossom in The Jade Forest. This is a possible reference to the optional character Yuffie Kisaragi in Final Fantasy VII. * Starcraft ** During the quest , one of the attacking gyrocopter pilot would say "Carrier has arrived" as they make an attack run. It's clearly quoting a Protoss Carrier from the game. Movies *' ' **There's a house on top of a mountain in The Jade Forest, which has a reasonable amount of balloons connected to it. Inside the house, is a pandaren named (which would be a reference to the old man in the movie, named Carl). Outside the house is a single grummle by the name of , carrying a backpack, accompanied by a fox named - these would be referring to the young boy by the name of Russell, and the dog, named Dug. *'' ' **The is a Bunny Boss with a bloody face, just like the Bunny in the Movie. *' ' **In the new Mist of Pandaria battleground Silvershard Mines you can see the known NPC cruising around in a minecart, like in the movie. *' ' **The Engineering Auctionmaster in both Shrines are called and which is the real name of Two-Face. *' '''' **During the Cutscene of the Quest The NPC's are quoting the famous Superman Dialog. "What's that over There?" "Some kind of Bird?" "No, that's a Plane!". * ' **The daylie is a reference to the dance, which Chunk has to perform to get in the house. *' ' **The Quest a reference to the movie title. *' ' **The hidden Worm NPC is a reference to the Worm in the Labyrinth Movie. *' ' **The Yaungol NPC is referring to the Disney movie Ferdinand the Bull, because his name is Ferdinand and he is a Bull. *' ' **The Triceratops Girl made it ingame, where she is a summonable Boss on the Isle of Thunder. * [[wikipedia:The_last_dragonThe Last Dragon|'The Last Dragon']] ** The NPC Shonuf , located in Kun-LaiSummit is a quest objective boss in reference to the character Sho'nuff / The Shogun of Harlem in said movie. He also uses referenced movie quotes such as "Who's the Master!" and "I've got the glow!" *' ' ** is a in-game NPC and also has the title , the didn't forget that. *' ' **The NPC is a Karate Mini-Boss in Shado-Pan Monastery and also name of a enemy in Jet Li's movie "Hero". *' ' **The achievement would appear to be a word play of the said movie, ''How To Train Your Dragon, in which there's a dragon race at the end of the film. *' ' **The achievement is itself a reference, but also the questgiver tells you the first two rules about the roll club **The achievements and are references to the Fightclub Rules *' ' **The achievement is a reference from Star Wars, or more specifically, , where a character by the name of Ackbar yells "it's a trap!". **The achievement is a quote from Yoda in . *' ' **The quest is a popular catch-phrase by Joker, in the movie, The Dark Knight. *' ' **The achievement is a reference to Number 5, a designation given to 1 of 6 robots in the movie "Short Circuit". After being struck by lightning, "Number Five" becomes convinced that he is alive, and not just a machine. The achievement itself is the declaration made by the robot: "Number 5, not a machine. Number 5..... Is alive!" *' ' ** Lorewalker Cho's small crimson cloud serpent, , is a reference to Mushu, Mulan's red dragon guardian. ** The quest "Make a Fighter out of Me" is a reference to the popular song "I'll Make a Man Out of You". *' ' **The achievement is a reference to the famous line from the Ghostbusters (1984) movie. *' ' **The achievement is a reference to the Facehuggers from the Alien franchise. Music *' ' **There's an NPC named located in Townlong Steppes, more specifically in an area named The Widening Deep. The NPC moves by rolling on the ground, and with the name of the location, this is a reference to the singer Adele and her song "Rolling in the Deep". *' ' **The Quest is named after the Song Yakety Yak from the coasters. *' ' **The achievement is a reference to Limp Bizkit's song "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)". *' ' **The achievement is a reference to the song "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO, in which the phrase "every day I'm shuffling" is presented with a similar syllabication. **The male pandaren /dance animation is based off of the choreography from LMFAO's music video, "Party Rock Anthem". *' ' **The daily quest is a play off the lyrics from the song "Fat Bottomed Girls", where the actual phrase would be; "fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round". **There are also various quests for Lion's Landing that reference songs such as "We Will Rock You" "Hammer to Fall" "Under Pressure" "A Kind Of Magic" and "Don't Lose Your Head." *' ' **The female pandaren /dance animation is based off of the ever-so-popular Caramelldansen (The Caramell Dance). *' ' **The achievement is likely a reference to Paula Abdul's 1989 single . *' ' **The achievement is a line from 311's 2002 single " ." *' ' **The scenario on the Isle of Thunder, has Stages named after Songs of the Band. Stage 5 = Keep Quiet | Stage 6 = Light up the Night | Stage 7 / Final Stage = Breaking out *There are several metal/rock songs used for the buffs given in The Dread Wastes by the Klaxxi Paragons. * Gza ** In the Heart of Fear raid the boss Blade Lord Ta'yak '''says upon death ``I'd always hoped to cut someone like that someday, to hear that sound. But to have it happen to my own prothorax is ridiculous.`` a reference to an identical quote from Wu-Tang rapper Gza`s Liquid Swords album, which itself was taken from the film `Shogun Assassin`` People * ' **There's an area named Honeydew Village located in The Jade Forest. This could be referring to Simon ''(better known as Honeydew), a member of the YouTube Let's Play group, Yogscast. Yogscast is an internet sensation that has promoted World of Warcraft in many ways, and therefore it would only make sense for this to be a dedication to Simon and the entire Yogscast team. *' ' **The NPC is playing drums in a hidden cave as reference to Dave Grohls time as Nirvanas Drummer. *' ' **The Battle Pet Trainer in Stormwind is called . *' ' ** On the Wandering Isle there is a NPC named after him called . This NPC is a goblin with a love for dynamite. *' ' **He has Tiger Blood, which he drops, because he's a tiger. His NPC is called . *' ' **An area named Tigers' Wood located in The Jade Forest is a reference to the famous golfer. Television *' ' **The achievement is likely a reference to the TV show, Party of Five, which had it's run from 1994 to the year 2000. *' ' **The achievement is a reference to the title of the series. *' ' **The quest is a reference to one of the rules from Barneys Brocode. *' ' **In the Valley of the four Winds is a Quest called ' **All Guards of the Shado-Pan are randomly quoting the Night's Watch from the series. *' ' **While putting out fire for the quest the Mogu that you hit with the Cider will Quote Radioactive Man: "My eyes! The goggles do nothing!". *' ' **There is a Isle in the Krasarang wilds on which a bunker is with 7 skeletons around and a which is a reference to the Log printout from Lost (but the note on the papers is a reference to Diablo 3 as stated above). *' ' **The achievement is a likely reference to Dexter's sister Dee Dee who would often say, "oooooooooooo, what does this button do?" before pressing buttons at random on various machines in his lab. *' ' **The Singing Pools, an area which is located in the pandaren starting area, The Wandering Isle, could be a vague reference to the Japanese manga series, Ranma ½, as if you fall into any of the pools, you're transformed into an animal. *' ' **On the Wandering Isle, just up the stairs from Mandoli Village is an NPC named and his pet tiger . The tiger's name could be a reference to the K-On character Azusa Nakano, who has the nickname of Azunyan. Books *' ' **There's an NPC located in The Jade Forest, by the name of , which is a reference to a character by the name of Shere Khan from The Jungle Book stories. *' ' **The quest "I have no jade and I must Scream" is a reference to a short story written by in 1968. *' ' **There's a NPC located in Valley of the Four Winds, by the name of , which is a reference to the character Thorin Oakenshield. **There's a NPC located in The Jadeforest, by the name of , which is combined with his location "Shrine of Fellowship" a clear reference. *' ' **Death Knight (Frost) talent tree has , , and from the "Game of Thrones" novels by . *' ' **At Coordinate 43. 16 in Kun-Lai Summit there a tuskarr name and a hozen name the carpenter, surely a reference to the walrus and the carpenter from the famed story. *' ' **In the instance Scholomance there is a boss called with the title , a reference to Professor Snape in the Harry Potter series. Other *' ' **There's an NPC by the name of in Kun-Lai Summit. This NPC is referring to the last Pinta Island tortoise, who became world-famous but passed away on June 24, 2012. If a player emotes something such as /wave or /love at the tortoise, he'd start to follow the player for a while. *' ' **There is a rare Boss in the Throne of Thunder which is called . *' ' ** , an NPC in Valley of the Four Winds appears to be a reference of Conan the Barbarian, a fictional sword and sorcery hero that has been included in many different sorts of media (games, movies, comic books etc.) *' ' ** The achievement is a reference to the famous song from Annie Get Your Gun. * ** The quest is a reference to the cereal's slogan "Silly rabbit, Trix is for kids"